crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Jail Scaglietti
| voices = }} Dr. Jail Scaglietti (ジェイル・スカリエッティ Jeiru Sukarietti) is the main antagonist of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS and StrikerS manga. Name Jail is probably named after Ferrari 612 Scaglietti. Origins In the Sound Stages, Jail Scaglietti is revealed to be an Artificial Mage, the end result of the top-secret Unlimited Desire project conducted by the TSAB High Council. The project's goal was to obtain Lost Logia-grade weapons and magic for TSAB by creating a genius intellect wholeheartedly devoted to discovering and researching the long-lost secrets of Ancient Belka and Al-Hazard. The project was a complete success but the Council was ill-prepared for it, as Scaglietti soon went rogue using his vast expertise in ancient technology. Although pursuing his own agenda, he coerced the TSAB leadership to cooperate with him and to cover up his illegal activities, simultaneously threatening them and promising them the boons he was originally intended to deliver to them. One of such cover-ups was the Combat Cyborg Incident. Jail Scaglietti is also responsible for starting Project Fate, which Precia Testarossa completed and used to create Fate Testarossa, who Jail has previously attempted to manipulate into joining his side. In StrikerS In the beginning, Jail seems to only be sending his Anti-Magic Drones after the Relics, but it soon is revealed that he is also using Lutecia Alpine summoning magic by promising to revive her mother if she helps. Jail developed the Numbers which are named after numbers in Italian, as the name suggests, and has sent them to do his bidding as well. Jail's main ambition is to control the world by implanting a Relic inside Vivio Takamachi, which would allow him to use her to control the Saint's Cradle, and put her in Saint King mode for combat. Jail planted his DNA inside all of the Numbers, and when he was defeated they were to recreate him, but that plan failed when the Numbers either changed sides or were put in a position where that was impossible. In Sound Stage X Jail Scaglietti appears briefly in Sound Stage X. He is still kept at the Gruen (グリューエン Guryūen) high security orbital prison over the Uninhabited World #9.1 In return for his expertise in Ancient Belkan history, Scaglietti asks for red wine to properly commemorate Due's death, demonstrating that he does care about his Numbers, as opposed to just seeing them as tools, which possibly explains why four of them chose to remain with him when offered a pardon. In the RP Having appeared on Earth through means that even he does not fully understand, Dr. Jail Scaglietti first appeared to the rest of the main characters via thousands of planet-wide 'screens' that allowed transit from any location to the recovered Saint's Cradle. He since became a leader of sorts to the protagonists, guiding them along the correct path that would lead them all to the defeat of the Unbreakable Dark. As of yet, it is unknown what his stake in the events are, but it's a reasonable guess that he fights against U-D for genuine reasons, as destruction has never been his goal. Trivia * Jail bears a great resemblance to Ingram Prisken of Super Robot Wars. Like Jail, Ingram was responsible for the development of advanced weapons technology, created a female clone of himself as an assistant, briefly brainwashed two supporting heroines (one blonde and one blue-haired) into fighting for him, and eventually betrayed his creators. * The prison facility where Scaglietti is detained after the JS Incident, Gruen, was probably named after the Gruen Watch Co.. * Despite being a villain in the source material, Jail has so far shown no sign of any of his previous plans. This is likely simply because of the danger U-D poses.